


Quinn's Reign

by amortcntia18



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foster Care, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortcntia18/pseuds/amortcntia18
Summary: What happens when a person from Quinn's past comes crashing back into her life? Will she be able to open herself up to change or push them away once and for all?
Relationships: Rachel Goldberg & Original Female Character, Rachel Goldberg & Quinn King, Rachel Goldberg/Quinn King
Kudos: 3





	1. Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first story I'm posting on ao3 and I'm really excited!  
> This story focuses on an original character of mine and mostly follows the canon events of the show. I really hope you'll enjoy it and leave me some reviews!
> 
> I picture Willa Holland as Reign.
> 
> English is not my native language and i do NOT own any characters nor the show, just my OC.

Reign Parker.  
A sixteen years old girl with short, light brown hair reaching just a few inches past her chin, bright green eyes, a small birthmark on her right cheek as well as pale pink lips. 

The young girl was born on March 13th as Reign Fallon King, daughter of Quinn King and a one night stand, before she was put into a foster family and her surname was changed to Parker. Reign never knew who her mother nor her father was and if you asked her, she wasn't sure she'd want to know.  
She grew up in various foster homes, never staying too long and never getting adopted either.

The foster system could have been worse to her, after all, the only scars she bore could be found inside her, damaging her soul, but still lead to her closing herself off and becoming very independent, set on never needing anyone but herself, especially after learning how to always keep herself composed, indifferent almost.   
Giving up wasn't something she did, she was much too stubborn for that.

At the age of fifteen, she first heard of the reality show "Everlasting" and couldn't help but find it hilarious. Ever since she was a little girl she had loved to create drama all around her, amused by their disputes and fights, physically as well as verbally. 

After taking an interest in the show, she spontaneously decided to contact the producers to hopefully get more insight into the workings behind the tv show.  
Reign didn't even consider receiving a reply to her email so she was shocked, yet pleasantly surprised, when she received one.   
She was extremely excited and immediately answered, arranging a meeting between herself and the television field producer, Rachel Goldberg.


	2. First Meeting

The young green-eyed girl was nervous, nervous because she was supposed to meet the woman in not even two minutes and was wondering what she'd be like.  
She didn't even notice an older brunette walking into the café and approaching the table she was sitting at.   
The clearing of a throat startled her slightly, causing her head to snap into the direction of the unexpected sound. Her bright green eyes met chocolate brown ones, widening the slightest bit at the sight of the other dark-haired woman. 

"Hey! Can I help you?", she asked with a tilt of her head, eyeing the stranger in front of her. 

The older out of the two looked at her with amusement shining in her dark brown eyes as she answered the question, "Hello and yes, I think so. My name is Rachel Goldberg and if I'm correct, then you're the girl who contacted me." 

Reign chuckled quietly and nodded, "Yes, that's me. I'm Reign Parker and it's nice to meet you. I'm so glad you agreed to meet me here." She smiled a barely-there smile at Rachel and gestured towards the unoccupied seat in front of her.

"It's no problem. It's actually quite a relief to get a break every now and then from all the craziness. So, you like our show? You're into reality tv?", Rachel asked the young brunette sitting on the other side of the table. She is was curious, reality tv wasn't everyone's cup of tea so it wasn't every day she got to meet someone who was actually interested in the drama she was surrounded by day after day.

One side of the younger girl's mouth twitched upwards, betraying her amusement and delight of the situation she found herself in. "I guess you could say that I enjoy creating drama almost as much as watching it unfold. The more hilarious they behave, the more interesting it is.", she said after considering her words, shrugging with one of her slim shoulders.

A short laugh escaped the television field producer at the girl's words, "Okay, I suppose I get where you're coming from. Personally, it's not my favorite part of the job, it's just that I'm really good at what I do. My boss is actually the one who's interested in all the drama."

"Well, I suppose your boss has to be interested in it all, otherwise having that job  
would be counterproductive. After all, she has to enjoy it at least a tiny bit to not go absolutely crazy with all those girls around.", green eyes twinkled slightly at her own words, a little bit of sass coloring her voice.

"Yes, I do believe you're right. She's obsessed with it all and I'm convinced it's a miracle we haven't gone insane yet. Those girls are more like harpies, demanding, easily manipulated harpies.", Goldberg said, agreeing with Reign on that one. Those contestants could be a little too much sometimes.

The short-haired girl let another amused chuckle escape her mouth, highly amused by the words coming from the other dark-haired woman. "Oh, really? I think I like your boss!", she mused out loud, "who's your boss anyway? what's she like?"

Rachel's facial expression must have looked like a mix of shock, disbelief and barely concealed wonder. Shock, because no one ever liked the hardass woman who was Quinn King. Disbelief, because this young woman actually reminded her of the short-haired woman, they were talking about, when she got this twinkle in her eyes. Wonder, because this girl had appeared out of nowhere, still a kid, and actually had an idea what reality tv was about. "I- damn kid, I didn't expect that and to be honest with you, I'm not sure you'd still like her after meeting her. No one likes Quinn King simply because she's Quinn.", she said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

A small frown graced the younger brunettes face, displaying her confusing for everyone to see who cared enough to look for it. "I'm inclined to disagree with you, simply because most people are just intimidated or scared by powerful women and tend to hate them for no reason.", Reign replied with a slight shake of her head, one hand running through her light brown hair.

The field producer could barely conceal a snort, "Oh alright then, I apologize. I think Quinn would actually love you. You're opinionated, headstrong and you seem pretty stubborn, how old are you kid?", she said with a small grin on her face.

Her lips formed a thin line, a frown appearing on her face, betraying her confusion at the question. "I'm sixteen, why are you asking?", Reign asked confused, slightly tilting her head to the side. She had no idea why her age suddenly seemed to matter to Rachel, it wasn't like it was important for anything.

"Wait- sixteen?!", a look of consideration crossed the older woman's face as she thought about her answer. "Well, I was considering to take you to the set with me because as a fan of the show, you know we just started shooting the next season of the show, and I thought you might be interested." She said with a small shrug of her shoulders, pursing her pink lips.

It looked like she was going to say something else but a small, barely audible gasp interrupted her before she could continue. "Are you serious?", Reign asked her fellow brunette, trying hard to not look and sound too excited at the prospect of actually getting to see the set of her favorite tv show.

Rachel nodded slightly, running a hand through her long chocolate brown hair, answering to the girl's question, "Yeah, I am. I didn't think you're that young, damn you look older, more mature. I could still take you but there's my boss who hates kids, teenagers, well actually everybody, and I'd need the permission of your parents."

Green eyes hardened as a mask of indifference settled on the young girl's face. "I'm mature for my age, I guess.", a shrug accompanied her words, "I'm not afraid of some remarks, the only problematic thing is that I don't have any parents." As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she rolled her eyes at herself.   
"Of course I have parents, somewhere at least. I just don't know them nor where they are. I haven't met them, seen them, heard of them, hell I don't even know my real surname but yeah who cares, right?", she said with a false cheerful smile on her lips, not willing to let all the hurt, she was carrying inside, show.

An awkward, almost uncomfortable, silence followed her revelation, stretching on for almost a full minute before the woman with dark brown eyes opened her mouth to speak. "I-I'm sorry to hear that, I really am but can you honestly tell me you've never even tried to look for your parents? To find out their names or whereabouts?" Her tone was not only filled with curiosity but also disbelief. She couldn't even begin to understand how someone, a sixteen years old girl, was able to live her whole life without knowing where they came from.  
A quiet, disbelieving chuckle escaped Reign. She could barely keep the bitterness and hurt from slipping into her voice. "Why would I try to find them when they gave me away? They didn't want me and obviously, they've forgotten me so tell me, Rachel, why would I be so stupid and look for them, only to end up as a big disappointment to them?"

Rachel didn't know what to say. Normally she'd make a snarky remark or something similar but not at that moment. She could see how much the topic was hurting the girl, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, it was there and she could see it. A look of concentration crossed her face as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, gently biting down on it.   
"I understand and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you", she said softly, directing a small smile in her direction, "and to cheer you up, I have a proposition for you."

Reign raised one of her eyebrows, silently questioning the woman in front of her without asking out loud.  
"Go on."

"You know, if you were to agree, I could come pick you up later this week to show you around the set anyway?"  
She told the girl and waited for a response. 

Her eyes widened slightly at the proposition and instantly brightened, even if only for a tiny bit. "It's alright and yes, I would love that." She smiled sweetly at Rachel before a mischievous glint entered her eyes. "Do you think I'll even get to meet that boss of yours?"

A loud laugh escaped the brown-haired producer before a wide grin settled on her face. "Maybe, maybe not but since it's Quinn we're talking about, she'll probably know you're there the moment you step foot on set."


End file.
